Total reflection type liquid crystal display devices use ambient light for display, and therefore do not require to be provided with a backlight source. Thus, compared with transmission type liquid crystal display devices, the total reflection type liquid crystal display devices consume much less power, which allows the total reflection type liquid crystal display devices to be widely used in display devices that requires relatively low power consumption but requires relatively long endurance time, such as portable outdoor display devices.
Specifically, an existing total reflection type liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled in an aligned manner, and liquid crystals filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In general, the array substrate is provided thereon with structures such as a reflecting layer, thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, gate lines, data lines, etc., and the color filter substrate is provided thereon with structures such as a color filter, a black matrix, etc.
The display process of the above-described total reflection type liquid crystal display device is as follows: at first, ambient light passes through the color filter substrate and the liquid crystal layer to reach the reflecting layer; then, after being reflected by the reflecting layer, the light passes through the liquid crystal layer and the color filter substrate again to be emitted to the outside; during this process, by adjusting the deflection angles of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, light transmittance in the liquid crystal layer is adjusted, so that the total reflection type liquid crystal display device displays corresponding images.
It can be known from the above that, when the total reflection type liquid crystal display device displays an image, ambient light needs to pass through the color filter substrate twice. It can be understood that, only a small part of ambient light can pass through the color filter substrate twice and then be emitted out of the total reflection type liquid crystal display device, so as to implement display, which causes the total reflection type liquid crystal display device to have relatively low utilization of ambient light, and leads to a relatively small amount of light emitted from the total reflection type liquid crystal display device to the outside. As a result, an image displayed by the total reflection type liquid crystal display device has insufficient brightness and low contrast ratio.